Tsunami of Mercury
by Isa The Great
Summary: They were always more social than I, the awkward princess from Mercury.


I was never as strong as them. I was, however, the smartest. With minium help from my leader, Sailor Venus, I advised a plan that we would follow for the battle we all knew was coming. I had everything down to a strategic art. But I didn't account for one major thing. I didn't account for the man I had given my heart to to be there, willing to kill me so easily. I was not ready to to face him in this fight, although there was nothing I could have done to stop this from happening.

I was always different than the other guardians with whom I shared a duty with. They were always more social than I, the awkward princess from Mercury. In spite of my socially awkwardness, they had loved him, had shown me what true friends where. And in their friendship, I learned what it was like to be apart of a family. But even their love was nothing compared to _his. _His love was the very air that I breathed. Without him, I remembering thinking, there was nothing to the Princess of Mercury. I would have been a shell.

Perhaps because I loved him so much, expected so much from him, that Zoisite betrayed me. Logically, I was aware that this line of thinking was not correct. But love is never logically, I have come to learn. As much as I would love to be able to plan out the course of love, specifically the love of Zoisite and myself, I know this is not meant to be. Not even the Goddess of Love can change the outcome of something that was fated.

When the battle began, I all to easily became separated from the group. But I didn't mind. I fought the best that I could, but I couldn't fight fast enough to keep up with my teammates. It was early on that I met up with Zoisite on the battle field. The girls where too far up the field to see what was going on, and so I knew I was to be on my own for this fight. He said nothing at first, just smirked, and I could feel my heart turn over. I am convinced to this day that Zoisite's smirk is the sexiest smirk ever. The others would probably argue with me over this though.

" Why? " It was the only word I was able to get out without choking. I wouldn't show just how much I was effected by all of this, although I was sure that he already knew what was going on with me. He was always able to read me like a book. Like the first time we met...

Prince Endyimon had come to the Moon to speak with the Queen, and as Prince of the earth, he had taken his four generals with him, to protect him. I, along with the other guardians, had stood beside Queen Serenity and the Princess. Should the need arise, we would protect them. The entire meeting, my head was somewhere else. Off to a problem I had yet to solve. I wasn't fully aware the meeting was over until I heard a soft chuckle beside my ear, which startled me. I had gasped and turned to face Zoisite, who was standing right beside me. It was the last place I expected to see him standing. The look in his eyes spoke volumes.

Now all his eyes spoke where words of hatred. I as not use to seeing that look in my Zoisite's eyes. He had always been fun and loving, but now he was after blood. And all I had ever done to him was love him. I loved him with every fiber of my being, even when I was telling myself how wrong these feelings where. It was forbidden.

" Because you and your whore friends lied." Was his answer. It was full of angry, of hatred. A shiver passed through me. I had no clue what lie he had thought we had told him, and that bothered me. I thought back to all the words we had shared, and nothing I remembered fit what he was saying. It truly baffled me. I, however, did not get time to remain baffled. Zoisite plunged at me, taking careless aim. I dodged, but only barely. Without thinking, I moved my hands together and shouted " Mercury bubbles!". A heavy mist of bubbles washed between us, and I quickly pulled my vision glass over my eyes so I could scan for his attacks. My move was not an offensive mood, but it was certainly helpful in the acts of staying alive for defensive propuses.

I moved through the bubbles, making sure to step carefully, to try and avoid making sound in which he could detect from me. I made a sound, and before I could do anything to save myself, a sword pierced my heart. I died instantly.

When Queen Serenity allowed us to be reborn, all of our memories were erased. I did not get mine back until after Zoisite was gone, for which I was thankful. I could never tear him down if I had remembered just how much I loved him. I cried a tsunami and buried myself in my studies. This, I vowed, would never happen to me again.


End file.
